The New Dawn
by Undead Killer Wolf
Summary: Banditkit thinks that he was born into Ghostcaln but finds out that his mom was banished from Streamclan. Redkit, Tigerkit and I go to find and tell the truth about the destny of these three cats. It is the cats of Gingercalw's and find a mission waiting.


Flameclan

Leader Minnowstar: Silver she-cat with green eyes.

Deputy Blackfrost: A jet-black tom with icy blue eyes. Apprentice, Swiftpaw

Medicine Cat Ashenheart: A pretty white she-cat with sparkling blue-violet eyes

Warriors

Cloverwave: A black she-cat with clover green eyes.

Flamefang: A brown, longhaired she-cat with an orange tail, paws, and muzzle and blue eyes.

Nightwolf: Jet-black tom with a white spot on his chest and eyes whiter than snow.

Frostnight: White she-cat with frosty ice blue eyes.

Swiftfire: A flame colored tom with hazel eyes. App. Forestpaw

Bluefire: A blue she-cat with a tinge of silver in her pelt and blue eyes. App. Redpaw

Creamfur- cream-colored she-cat with brown eyes App. Lightningpaw

Swiftlight: a light brown tabby tom with white spots and blue eyes. App. Chillpaw

Tigerclaw- An orange tom with amber eyes and long claws. Apprentice, Stealthpaw

Blackfur -A black tom with white tips around his ears neck tail and paws. Have deep amber eyes

Apprentices

Chillpaw -A cream colored brown she-cat with blue eyes.

Stealthpaw -A small brown tom with dark amber eyes

Faithfulpaw -A small gray she-cat with light amber eyes.

Redpaw -red she-cat with yellow eyes

Forestpaw -Brown tom with green eyes.

Lightningpaw -A sleek black tom with yellow eyes and white ears and paws

Queens

Lightwing: pale gold she-cat with green eyes, mother of Nightwolf 's kit: Goldkit (gold she-cat with white eyes), Smokekit (A fluffy gray tabby tom with bright hazel eyes.), and Lightningkit (golden tom with amber eyes, that almost, sparkles and crackles in the sunlight.)

Thunderscar – orange she-cat with a scar on he nose and one of her eyes has a deep scar from a fight she had and yellow eyes. Mother of Grayshadow's kit: Rushingkit (blue tom with yellow eyes), and Ivorykit (Dark brown tom)

Elders

Pinenose: Old blackish brown tom with ember eyes.

* * *

Ivyclan

Leader Bluestar- Pure white she-cat with dazzling blue eyes.

Deputy Cinderpelt- gray she-cat with dazzling blue eyes. Apprentice, Cherrypaw

Medicine Cat Mintpool- Beautiful pale gray she-cat with dark flecks and mint-green eyes.

Warriors 

Flaretail- small, energetic she cat with sparkling amber eyes. Apprentice, Cinderpaw

Icefang- A longhaired pure white tom with unusually large claws. Apprentice, Duskpaw

Inkfur- A black tom with a blue eyes and has black fur on his tail, belly, ears, and face. Apprentice, Nightpaw

Moonsparkle- Black she-cat with bright blue sparkling eyes.

Timberblaze- a very beautiful dark grey dusty blue she-cat with discolored eyes, one is copper and the other blazing brown. Apprentice, Ashpaw

Thunderstorm - black tom with yellow tabby stripes and sweet amber-yellow eyes.

Sillian - orange calico she-cat.

Brightspirirt- bright ginger tom with light blue eyes.

Whitefang - white tom with blue eyes and has long fangs.

Thrushpelt - small young light brown tom with darker paws, ears, nose, and tail. Have dark blue eyes.

Redpelt - red tom with a white mark around his neck.

Apprentices

Cherrypaw -a dark ginger she-cat with bright brown eyes.

Dapplepaw- Golden she-cat with green eyes.

Nightpaw- Jet-black tom with piercing green eyes.

Willowpaw -light brown she-cat with patches of dark brown fur and glowering amber eyes.

Fawnpaw -A black and white she-cat with green eyes.

Sugarpaw -small white she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Queens-

Sorrelstripe- a shorthaired black and orange tortoiseshell she-cat with long legs and tail and pale glowing yellow eyes. Mother of Stonepelt's kits: Frostkit (White she-cat with a ginger chest and green eyes.), Dawnkit (dark gray she-cat with light ginger flecks and dark chocolate- brown eye.), Leafkit (golden tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes. Fast and brave.), Burningkit (Beautiful jet black she-cat with incredible golden-amber eyes.), and Pebblekit- (Dark gray tom with black speckles and deep green eyes.)

Lightwing: pale gold she-cat with green eyes, mother of Redpelt 's kit: Goldkit (gold she-cat with white eyes), Smokekit (A fluffy gray tabby tom with bright hazel eyes.), and Lightningkit (golden tom with amber eyes, that almost, sparkles and crackles in the sunlight.)

Elders

Mousetail- dark brown tom with sweet amber eyes and has three-legged cat.

Peachbranch- old elder tom with a smokey grey pelt and white belly and paws. Have sparkling gold eyes.

* * *

Creekclan

Leader Lionstar - Golden tom with ice blue eyes, white paws, black ears and a silver tail tip.

Deputy Badgerstripe- Black tom with a white stripe going from his forehead and along his tail.

Medicine Cat Moonmark - Coal Black she-cat with a strange crescent moon marking on her left cheek. Apprentice, Daisypaw (pale ginger tabby long legged she-cat with white paws, and a white star on her forehead and small, dainty paws.)

Warriors

Blueshade - a beautiful silver tabby she-cat with piercing blue eyes.

Burningwind - small, bouncy all white she-cat with fiery burning ginger patches, and has forest green-blue eyes.

Duskstorm - A small black tom with silver tabby stripes and shiny blue eyes.

Scarfire - A golden tabby tom with the tip of his tail black, His right eye was clawed out by his father and now has a crescent shaped scar and has only one deep blue eye.

Autumnleaf - A sleek she cat the color of autumn leaves with deep, sparkling amber eyes.

Briarclaw - Dark brown with one off-white paw, has a deep scar under his right eye with emerald-green eyes.

Flameblaze -A orange tom with white paws and a black tail tip, he also has a scar on his side.

Dawnfeather –A small, beautiful silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Lichenfur - A mottled dark brown tabby she-cat.

Apprentices 

Graypaw -Gray tom with blue eyes

Lionpaw -Golden she-cat with silver flecks around her neck and sky blue eyes

Oceanpaw -orange tom with brownish yellow patches and yellow eyes

Slashpaw -Amber pelted tabby with an "X" slash mark on her forehead and dark-brown paws with a white tipped tail

Mistypaw -blue gray she-cat with blue eyes

Smallpaw -white she-cat with brown eyes

Elders

Tawnywing - A pretty light brown tabby she-cat with snow-white paws and glittering green eyes. Former deputy but knew it was her time to retire.

* * *

Ghostclan

Leader- Sorrowstar - A black and white she-cat with a long white and black scar on her back left leg.

Deputy Ripperheart -Huge Jet-black tom has unusually long claws and his left ear is 'v' shaped.

Medicine Cat Brokensoul - dark ginger she-cat with misty green eyes. Apprentice, Pansypaw (Gorgeous young ginger splotched she cat with bright green eyes)

Warriors:

Ravenbird – black tinted red she-cat with black eyes.

Pepperdust - dusty brown she-cat with green eyes.

Zapfire - young black tom with a white chest, paws, belly, and tail tip, icy-blue eyes, has sharp fangs.

Frostwind - a pretty white she-cat with blue paws and cold blue eyes.

Sorrowpath - Black and white she-cat with yellow eyes. Has a cross-shaped scar on her left cheek.

Sundeath - Golden tom with blue eyes and he has a scar on his muzzle from fighting with Sorrowpath, his sister.

Hailcloud - White she -cat with piercing green eyes

Spiritwind-A large handsome silver tabby tom with piercing blue eyes

Stormgaze-A black tom with white eyes

Firecloud- small orange she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentices

Brokenpaw - small jet-black she-cat with icy blue eyes.

Tigerpaw- a rusty colored tabby with leaf green eyes.

NightPaw- A jet-black tom with amber eyes, he has very long fangs and very long claws.

Queens

Gingerclaw- creamy/ginger colored she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Bagerclaw's kits: Banditkit (long harried black and white tom with pale misty green eyes and long whisker's.), Lionkit (Ginger she-cat with a long fluffy coat, and green eyes.), and Redkit (red-orange tabby she-cat with fierce amber eyes.)


End file.
